


who's a heretic now?

by kendrasaunders



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Filth, Multi, PWP, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-17
Updated: 2016-06-17
Packaged: 2018-07-15 09:04:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7216201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kendrasaunders/pseuds/kendrasaunders
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>ray gets acquainted with the way kendra and carter do things. him, mostly. he gets acquainted with the way kendra and carter are going to do him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	who's a heretic now?

He wouldn’t call it possessive.

The way Carter tucks his finger under Ray’s chin is certainly… enough to make Ray feel a warmth envelop his chest, the kind of sensation that threatens to move up through his throat and spill over.

It’s something. It’s assertive. It’s unquestioning. But it’s not possessive.

Ray probably wouldn’t mind if it was.

“Do you want me to kiss you?” Carter asks. It’s not entirely a question. It’s kind of a challenge. Kind of a dare. “Would you like that?”

Ray suppresses a shudder. Carter has something electric about him, something magnifying. All-encompassing. It makes Ray feel a little lightheaded. He manages a nod.

“Were you always like this?” Carter asks, tracing Ray’s jaw. Lingering over his pulse point. “Did he do this for you, love?”

Kendra shifts on the bed. Ray hears the springs of the mattress. Imagines her tucking her knees under herself. And watching. Waiting. “Be more specific, Carter.”

Carter cups Ray’s cheek. “You’re very malleable, Raymond,” Carter says. “I think I like that about you.”

He seals the sentiment with a kiss before Ray can think to comment on it. 

Malleable. Like clay, like putty, like someone who lets himself be kissed with searing force and craves more of it. Like someone who moans into Carter’s embrace without meaning to, who tangles his fingers in Carter’s hair and whimpers as teeth graze his lower lip.

“Mn,” Carter remarks, allowing Ray only a sip of air before his mouth moves again. To the corner of Ray’s lips, to the line of his jaw. “I think I like it a lot.” 

That’s a thrill, a jolt in Ray’s stomach that leaves aftershocks. “I-“

Carter’s hand slides down Ray’s back. “God,” he remarks. “You smell a bit like Kendra’s perfume. Did you know that?”

“I don’t put it on,” Ray tells him. “I think she falls asleep with it on, sometimes.”

“Is that right?” Carter asks.

Ray can practically feel Kendra shrugging behind him. He wonders if this is turning her on like it’s turning him on. He desperately hopes so. He desperately hopes for a lot of things, right now.

“Well,” Carter remarks. His fingers trace under Ray’s shoulder blades, over the musclesof his back. “It’s pretty hot. I thought you should know. Maybe you should put a little on, sometimes.”

“Carter,” Kendra says. Not tense. Not unamused. Maybe curious. Maybe wanting to push him in a different direction.

He gives a small laugh. “He’s so fun, Kendra,” Carter says. “He plays so nicely.”

“I told you he would,” she says.

Ray nibbles his lip without meaning to. Rubs gently against Carter’s hips. There’s something about being talked about, about being appraised, about being told he smells nice and that he should wear perfume and lay down and _take it._

Carter brushes his hand against Ray’s hip. He’s acutely aware he’s being pushed back, that he’s being laid out. It’s sort of like dreaming, sort of hazy and pleasurable and sublime all at once.

“Sh,” Kendra coos, likely to quell whatever soft, pleading noises Ray had been making. He hadn’t noticed until her thumb brushes his lower lip. “Hey. I’m right here. C’mere.”

Her leg hooks over his hip, and she folds over him, replacing her thumb with her lips. A hand finds roots in Ray’s hair, tugging lightly against his scalp. Carter. The hand is larger with rougher fingers. Where Kendra cups his jaw for comfort, Carter takes his hair for control. And he’s really pretty okay with that. Maybe more than pretty okay.

Kendra pulls back with a small gasp. Tilts her head up to Carter, like she’s seeking permission or guidance or maybe just a smile. He gets it. She doesn’t want this to feel like cheating. Ray doesn’t want this to feel like stealing. So for now, they defer.

Carter certainly doesn’t mind. His hand pulls harder at Ray’s hair, making him gasp. Carter ignores the noise, which somehow makes Ray even hotter. He moves in not for him, but for Kendra, kissing her without pretense or warning. Simply because he can, because he always does, and watching her yield to his kiss is-

A lot.

And it’s not just the way she grinds against Ray, seeming to vibrate with a sudden heat and need and want-

It’s the way her eyes are closed and her breathing is desperate and her every fiber seems to radiate how pleased she is, how hot this makes her. Just a kiss. Just Carter’s lips and Carter’s tongue and Carter, making her hump against Ray like she needs to be penetrated hard and fast and now- 

Holy hell. Ray wants to kiss Kendra like that.

And. He wants Carter to kiss _him_ like that.

He moans without meaning to. He knows Kendra can feel him, hopes it’s helping, hopes they’ll remember him in a little while, but it’s just so mesmerizing to watch…

They part. Gasping, grinning, and Carter looks like a wolf, like an animal, and says, “Go ahead.”

 

 

Kendra tugs off her blouse with the kind of urgency that Ray _feels_ , and he’s not even touching her like he should be, and God, she has great breasts, has always had the prettiest tits, and wow, there go her pants, and- And-

When did Carter get so close? He breathes hot against Ray’s ear, scraping teeth against skin. Kisses under the ear, nuzzles his nose Ray’s hair, and says-

Something. Carter murmurs something that Ray loses track off, because Kendra wants to sit on his face and if she doesn’t right this instant, if he doesn’t fuck her with his tongue right now, he will die. This is a fact.

Ray whines in the back of his throat. _“Please.”_

Carter pulls his hair at the exact instant Kendra sits on his face. Ray gasps against her, desperate. She gets on his chin, on his lips, and it’s perfect, it’s familiar, it’s so much better now that Carter’s here to hold his head still.

She grinds against his mouth. It dawns on him in that moment that he has a tongue, that it’s weighing heavy in his mouth, that it needs to be on her and inside her and-

“You look comfortable,” Carter mutters, free hand on Ray’s side. “You do this a lot, Ray? You enjoy this?”

He responds by wrapping his hands on Kendra’s hips. By digging his fingers into the taut skin of her ass. He tilts his head back, uncurling his tongue.

“Do you set records?” Carter asks. “Mind like yours must make it into a contest. Do you count how many times you can make her come?”

Ray lets out a soft groan, and Kendra rolls her hips in response. She’s so warm and soft and _slick._ He has to hold her a little tighter, maybe tight enough that his nails will leave indents, little commemorations of the gasps she starts to make.

“God, you’re gorgeous,” Carter says, and Ray isn’t sure who he means.

“Would you stop talking?” Kendra says. “Not everyone needs a play by play of your feelings, Carter.”

It’s kind of funny, that she can keep her voice as she begins to hump Ray’s face in earnest. Ray can’t really see much of her, doesn’t really need to. He knows she’s wrapped around his tongue. That he can fit his thumb in between his face and her hips. He angles his other arm, splaying his hand on the small of her back. He needs to be under her, owned by her, rubbing his thumb against her as she rocks faster on his mouth-

Carter’s hand ghosts through Ray’s hair. “Close your eyes,” he says, and Ray obeys.

 

 

“Carter,” Kendra warns, shifting her hands through Ray’s hair. “Play nice.”

“What?” Carter asks, sweetly. “When am I not nice?”

Kendra just huffs in response. Ray takes this as his cue to keep going.

“You can’t really see her, can you?” Carter whispers. “But you don’t have to, do you?”

“Carter.”

“She’s so beautiful,” Carter sighs, like Ray doesn’t know. “She’s riding your face like a goddess, Ray. She’s so horny. You should see the look on her face. The ways her eyelashes flutter, the way her tongue keeps darting out to lick her lips-“

Ray moans. Because Carter is right, so right, Ray needs to feel more of her, needs to make her tilt her head back and-

“You know what she looks like when she comes, right?” Carter says. “That sheen of sweat on her forehead and chest, the way she wrenches her eyes shut. You’re making her come, aren’t you? You’re about to make her come. You have to make her come.”

He has to. He has to make Kendra come, and she’s digging her nails into his scalp, mirrored by his hand on her back-

“Put your fingers inside her,” Carter says. “Make her feel full. She told me how big you are. She must feel so tight on you, you must feel so good when you fuck her-“

Kendra cries out as Ray slips his finger in, over his tongue, a second finger, another moment of her squirming and writhing and gasping his name-

She screams. Cut off as Carter undoubtedly kisses her, taking Ray’s name out of her mouth and into his own.

Ray is so hard he might actually die.

 

 

Kendra shifts off Ray, leaving him room to let out a low, needy whine. He can hear her giggling, but he’s not entirely sure what to do but just lay there, eyes shut, mouth open, and let them do what they want with him.

“I can’t believe he’s still covered,” Carter remarks. And then there’s Kendra’s familiar hands, the feeling of her nails on his stomach, tucking under the waistband of his underwear.

“Ray,” she says, softly, sweetly. Just the sound of it makes him suck in a breath. “You can open your eyes.”

He does. Slowly, carefully. She grins back at him. Carter had been right about the sheen on her cheeks, but he hadn’t mentioned the way her eyes dilate. The way she spaces out between sex and reality. She’s something more ethereal after she comes, like a deity of sex and beauty and his amazing girlfriend all at once.

As Kendra pulls Ray’s underwear down, Carter moves in for a kiss.

It’s like Carter is a mind-reader, or something. Like he knew how badly Ray had wanted that swoon-worthy kissing, the kind of mouth to mouth experience that makes his heart hammer in his chest. Carter kisses Kendra out of Ray’s mouth, like it’s a gift, like it’s an experience. He moves to straddle Ray’s waist, and for a moment, Ray wonders if they’re simply going to take turns using his mouth. Which makes him groan in the back of his throat as he pictures it, taking Carter into his throat and then Kendra again, kissing her with a mouth full of-

Carter draws Ray’s lower lip through his teeth at the moment Kendra takes Ray into her mouth.

“Oh-“ Ray gasps out. “Oh, wow, I-“

Carter chuckles, cupping Ray’s jaw. “Can I fuck you?” he asks, low and filthy in Ray’s ear. “Would you like that?”

Kendra licks a stripe up his underside. Ray hisses through his teeth, curls his toes. “Yes,” he whimpers, reaching for someone to grab. He finds Carter’s hips, all muscle and strength. “ _Please.”_

“I’m not your first there, am I?” Carter asks. “Just want to know if I should be gentle or not.”

He’s stammering, heart thudding in his chest, finding it hard to breathe- “You’re not-“ He gasps. “Oh God, Kendra, please-“

Carter brushes his thumb against Ray’s lower lip. “Am. I. Your. First?”

“No!” Ray cries out, arching his back. “You’re-“ He takes in a gulp of air. “You’re not!”

“Does he usually get this wound up over a little oral sex, love?” Carter asks, tapping his fingers on Ray’s chest.

Kendra leaves him to the air, desperately humping at nothing. “Nah. You’ve got him wound up.”

Carter looks like he’s ready to eat Ray alive. “Good.” He taps Ray gently on the side, pulling his weight off Ray’s stomach. “Roll over.”

Kendra catches Ray’s thigh as he shifts on the bed. “Maybe I’m not done.”

Ray gets goosebumps as Carter meets Kendra’s gaze. And they’re not even looking at him. “Maybe you are,” Carter says.

Kendra doesn’t budge. Ray catches the hint of a grin across her face, breaking through the heavy lust in her eyes. “Gonna make a point, Carter?”

“You just had to ask, sweetheart.” He surges forward, like a bolt, like a demon, grabbing her wrists and pulling them over her head.

Ray scrambles back. If only to get a better view. And really, he doesn’t want to get in the way. He needs to watch this happen. Like air. Like water. 

Carter slams Kendra’s back against the wall and kisses the air out of her lungs.

Ray almost tells him to be careful.

Until Kendra breaks his hold, like it’s nothing, and _sneers._

Ray’s never been so turned on in his whole entire life. Kendra shoves Carter onto his back, digging her fingers into his shoulders. “Come on,” she hisses. Her hips buck over his. He’s flush against her abdomen, waiting for permission. “Want me to warm you up?”

He responds by grabbing her by the ribs and rutting against her skin, making her gasp. It’s a victory. He reaches for her hair, and she lets him.

He latches to her neck, and Ray watches her go boneless and blissfully blank, writhing as Carter marks up her skin.

Ray has to bite his knuckles to keep from moaning too loudly. 

It fails. Clearly, as Kendra and Carter turn to him in tandem.

He catches something in Kendra’s gaze that makes his stomach flop. 

“Hold his front,” Carter says.

“Just try and keep up with me,” Kendra says.

Ray’s never felt quite so loved.

 

 

Kendra bolts forward, grasping Ray’s cheeks between her hands. She kisses him with the utmost intent, with devotion and passion and promise. 

Like he’s Carter. 

No. 

Like he’s Ray.

Like he’s her Ray, Kendra and Carter’s Ray, who will be kissed like it.

She brings his head to her collarbone. A familiar friend. Not sweet like she is between her legs, but still definitively Kendra. “I want to hear you,” she whispers.

Ray licks at the line of her bones. “Hear me what?”

Which is when Carter’s hand finds him. 

“Oh,” Ray gasps out. “Yeah, that-“

Carter works him in long, slow strokes. “Can I finger you?”

“Hn?” Ray asks. He finds it easy to lose himself in Carter’s hand. Or in the swell of Kendra’s chest. Or in both.

Kendra’s nails rake against his scalp. “Ray. Answer the question.”

“God, yes,” Ray groans, bucking against Carter’s hand. “Fuck me.”

“Ray.” She tugs at his hair.

He whines. “Fuck me.”

She pulls him back up for another kiss, like she’s breathing oxygen into his lungs. “I want to _hear you,”_ she repeats, as a demand.

“You should do as she says,” Carter adds. He lingers. A hand below the ass.

Ray’s beginning to see things differently. The right way, this time. “Please,” Ray moans, Kendra holding his jaw in her hands. “Fuck me. I need it, I want it so bad, please fuck me, please-“

Kendra brushes her hand down his abdomen. “Use your thumb.”

And Carter does. Ray offers no resistance, only a small noise of contentment. His finger is slick and large enough that Ray gasps every time Carter makes the slightest move of his hand.

“Good?” Carter asks.

“Really good,” Ray responds. 

Carter nips the back of Ray’s neck. He moves his thumb out, to the tip. “Good.”

Back in, all the way in, as Carter begins to make quick work of Ray’s neck. It’s all heat from his lips, soft marks against Ray’s skin. Has he always been this sensitive? He remembers Kendra’s expression, and wonders if he’s that far gone.

He’s farther, probably. Because he doesn’t remember Kendra making the noises he’s making, sort of these keening, wanton whimpers. 

Kendra noses Ray’s cheek. “Go ahead, Carter.”

“God, Carter,” Ray gasps, desperate for more friction, for more attention, for just _more-_ “Please.”

Carter nips at his shoulder. “What are your plans for him?” Ray whimpers as Carter’s free hand loops around his length. He’s easy with his strokes. Carefree. Toying.

Kendra circles her arms around Ray’s neck. Tosses her hair over her shoulder. Bumps her hips to his. She’s wet between her thighs, and warmer still. “Carter.”

“This is what you want,” Carter says. His stubble is harsh against Ray’s skin. Perfectly so. “You want to be in her. Right?”

She’s flush against his chest. She scissors herself against him, she’s so gone and so needy and he could make her feel so good if they’d just let him- “Please, oh fuck, I-“

“Shh,” Kendra coos. “It’s okay. We’re having so much fun with you.”

“Fuck him,” Carter says. It’s almost a command. It’s growling and fierce and it makes Ray see stars. “Just ride him, Kendra. I need to see you do it.”

“Then hold him,” Kendra says. “I want you to feel him. I want you to-”

“Kendra,” Ray whines, bucking in Carter’s hold. “Please let me fuck you. I’ll do anything I will I will just fuck me, just someone, come on, _fuck-_ ”

She bites the words out of his mouth. Her movements are too deliberate, far more than his. Carter mirrors her, keeping control over Ray when he has none left himself.

She takes him. It’s not the first time.

But it’s different. They’re different. And she feels so, so good. He wants to lose himself. He does. But-

Maybe this is wrong. They’re practically married, and he’s in between them.

Correction. They’re practically fucking, and he’s in between them. Kendra is always so warm and tight and fuck-

Carter thumbs at her clit, knowing Ray is there, knowing Ray is in her and he can feel her and he’s going to go cross-eyed, he’s going to die-

They are fucking, actually. With him. They are using him to fuck, and it’s the best he’s ever felt.

“How is she?” Carter asks. “She must be so tight on you. You’re so big, Ray. You must fill her to the very brim.”

Ray manages to gurgle some kind of wordless nonsense.

A small chuckle. Carter doesn’t stop, maybe because he can’t, maybe because this is all just one big dream and they’re all going to wake up sticky and disgusting and sated, maybe-

“Ray,” Kendra murmurs. He could get drunk on her desperation. “Move.”

 

 

He grabs her by the hips. Pushes deeper. Revels as she cries out in pleasure. Each round of his thrusts elicits a similar sound, like a wail and a moan at once. She meets his strokes with her hips.

He’s trying to regain himself. He’s trying to remember how to do something other than this.

But then her ass will go taut under his fingers. And she’ll grind on him. Coax him to fuck her harder, faster, and he has to. He has to, or he’ll die.

Carter folds his hand over Ray’s hand. Over Kendra’s body. So they’re both holding her, they’re both fucking her. He’s Carter and Kendra at once, giving and receiving, an extension of four thousand years of sex and sexual tension.

“Yes,” Ray says. “God, yes.”

“Lay her down,” Carter says. “Pin her under your weight. I want you on your stomach and I want her on her back.”

Kendra pants against his neck. “He’s right,” she murmurs. “I wanna be under you. I wanna feel how strong you are, Ray. Take me harder, baby, please-“

He doesn’t get a chance to move on his own. He wonders, briefly, if that’s been taken from him, if Carter and Kendra determine it for him. If that’s how it will always be.

Carter pushes him forward. Kendra takes him into her arms. And it’s easy to fall.

It’s the easiest thing in the world.

He gives it to her harder than he ever has. He’d been so worried, once, that he’d damage her, that he’d hurt her-

But she just tucks her knees against his shoulders. And takes it. Takes it so well, so wantonly. “More,” she moans, bucking under his thrusts. “Give it to me, Ray. Give it to me harder, please, baby-“ 

He’s not sure why he’d ever held back. 

“Hold still, just a minute,” Carter says. Punctuates his demand by grabbing Ray’s hips. 

Kendra chokes out a protest from the loss of sensation. “Carter-“

“Were you close, princess?” Carter asks. The endearment makes her squirm. Makes her breaths get short. “Was he about to fuck an orgasm out of you?”

“Yes,” Kendra says.

“God,” Carter says, voice heavy with lust or frustration or both. “How does she feel, when she’s so close? Is she quivering? Is she leaking on your big cock?”

“Carter,” she moans. “Just let me come, let him fuck me, please, please-“

His hand teases around Ray’s hip. Traces towards his cock. “You want to come, princess?”

She’s shaking with need. And Ray can barely take it, she feels so good, and it’s all on him. It’s his dick in her, making her shake and moan, and he’s the one on top of her, and he’s the one she’s kissing.

And then Carter is feeling him. Where he and Kendra meet, where she’s wet and needy and he’s straining to hold still. “How badly do you want to come, babe?”

“So bad,” she says, twitching against his hand. “So bad, just let me come, just-“

He flips his thumb under her clit. Where she feels it the most, where the pleasure goes right to her brain and blocks out everything else. Ray watches her go beautifully slack under Carter’s touch. He wants to know how he does it so exactly. So precisely, that one moment she is shaking with the urge to come and the next-

The next-

“Oh, fuck-“ Ray gasps, because she’s coming on his cock, coming hard, and he can’t even move.

He can barely breathe.

“That’s it, princess,” Carter says. “Let it out. Let it all out on him. Let him feel you. You’re such a tight little fuck, aren’t you? You’re such a greedy girl.”

“I-“ Kendra tries to wriggle away.

“Grab her sides,” Carter says.

Ray does.

“I didn’t say stop,” Carter says. “Come on. You know me.”

She keens and wails under Carter’s finger, along Ray’s length. She can’t stop coming. She can’t stop panting, writhing, eyes shut and body taut. “Please, I can’t- Carter- Ray- Please-“

“Carter,” Ray pleads. He’s going to go off. He’s going to lose his mind. He’s going to come in Kendra as she unravels, and there’s going to be nothing left of either of them. “I can’t, Carter-“

He removes his hand. “Pull out.”

Ray does, slowly, deliberately, trying to hold back as best he can. He kisses Kendra’s forehead, matted with hair and sweat-slick. “Are you okay?”

“Nn,” she says, rubbing her hands along her inner thighs. “Fuck, I-“

“She needs time,” Carter says. “You’ve never done that with her?”

Ray can’t say he has. And she seems so blissful, so content with being fucked out. “I should have.”

“You didn’t know,” Carter says. 

“I didn’t know,” Ray repeats. He didn’t mean to, but he’s so gone. He’s so deep in this that he’s not even sure he’s a full person anymore, or if he’s just what Carter wants him to be.

 

 

Carter teases him for a moment longer. Makes sure Ray is as open as possibly, as ready as he can be.

“You want this?” Carter asks. He brushes against Ray’s thigh, wet from lube and leaving a trail of precome. “You want my cock?”

Ray groans. “I want your cock.”

“I was so completely right about you,” Carter says. He isn’t gentle. Only sure. And he fills Ray to the hilt. “You’re malleable.”

Ray moans in agreement. There’s been guys in him. There’s been people with toys, dominant partners, but nothing really like this.

This satisfies a need Ray never knew he had. This is all-consuming, lust burning into _want,_ forming a lump in his throat and sparks behind his eyes. It feels so good, so complete, that Ray thinks he might just finally get it.

The thing about the two of them.

It doesn’t matter if he comes now, if he comes in Kendra or in Carter or on the bed. It doesn’t matter because Carter will fuck him until Carter is good and done fucking him, and Ray doesn’t know if that will be minutes or hours or lifetimes. And Kendra will toy with them until she is really, truly, sated, and Ray thinks that might be something of an impossibility.

All he has, really, is the feeling of Carter glancing his prostate with each thrust, the feeling of Carter gently jacking him off like he’s not the hardest, deepest fuck Ray’s ever had.

It’s perfect. They are perfect. And he is going to come his brains out as soon as he is allowed.

Ray whimpers with each flex of Carter’s hips. He’s a taker, and that’s fine, by Ray’s standard. He likes the idea of being taken, now that they’ve agreed to it. He likes the feeling of it, the romance of it. Of being ravaged.

And Carter really is a ravager.

He has one arm wrapped around Ray’s waist, tight enough to snap him in two. In case Ray thought of moving without Carter’s explicit permission. In case Ray thought Carter might give him back a modicum of control.

“Come on,” Carter says, in a voice that’s terribly low and fierce. “You’re always talking. Talk to me, baby. Tell me how I make you feel.”

“You’re really-“ Does he talk that much? Does he? He’s sort of remembering how to breathe right now, and talking seems like an additional, heavy task, and it’s really hard to gather his thoughts, let alone create a sentence. “Great.”

They look at him as a couple, and for a moment, he worries he’s misspoke. 

Then Carter laughs. And Kendra joins him, getting up on her knees to wrap her arms around Ray’s neck.

He realizes, when she kisses him, that the swooning is not all Carter. That their kisses are a twofold effort. When he watches them kiss, it’s natural for them. Like a heartbeat.

But this is his first. And he’d never realized how they tempered each other. How when Kendra kisses him, it’s all sparks behind his eyes and pounding in his chest and it’s overwhelming, it’s an overload-

And Carter kisses the back of his neck, while Kendra threads her hands through his hair-

She rubs him against her thigh, taking Ray’s thrusts, taking the after effects of Carter’s strength and speed and-

“It’s kind of like I’m fucking her through you,” Carter whispers. “Like you’re an extension of me.”

And she brushes her fingers along him, her thumb against the head, her lips on his and her chest and her skin and her-

Him-

_Them-_

He comes messily, against her thigh, groaning softly against her mouth.

 

 

He can feel her smiling against him.

She brushes her fingers against her thigh, palm sweeping against him. “How was that, Carter?”

Ray whimpers. Softly, as Carter takes him by the waist, pulling him in. 

“Amazing,” Carter manages. “He feels so good, princess.”

She offers Carter her hand, . He takes her thumb into her mouth, and it takes Ray a moment to realize that she’s giving him Ray’s-

Oh.

He feels a little lightheaded.

Carter won’t stop hitting that one perfect spot in him, and Ray has really, really never been fucked by this, and never by two people. And he’d never imagine two people would be this close to him, would consume him like this. Pleasurably, lovingly, like this will happen more than one because they care about them, they want him so much, and-

“Ray-“ Kendra draws him out of his haze, out of the depths, hands on his cheeks as her eyes take up his vision. “Stay with us.”

“Let him go down,” Carter says. “If he wants.” He kisses the crook of Ray’s neck. He notices that Kendra is closer, that Carter is almost completely on top of him, that he is being fucked and ridden like none one else’s business and- Yes.

He’d like to go down.

He’d like that a lot.

 

 

Because the thing is.

The thing is, he’s just letting himself wander. He’s letting Carter control his hips and Kendra hold his head, and he’s just going to let himself rest.

Kendra’s nails brush against his scalp, a sort of calming gesture, a reminder, a tether. “There we go. You feel so good, don’t you, baby?”

He manages a small whine, something content and needy and pleased. He feels full. He feels wanted. He feels like maybe if they can love him an eighth of as much as they love each other, they’ll be very, very happy.

Kendra clicks her tongue. She’s always known him. Noted how he feels. “We’re not leaving, Ray. Just let Carter come. Just be good for him. You can do that, don’t you? You want to do that. You want to let Carter come in you.”

“Yes,” Ray murmurs. “Fuck, yes, Carter, please-“

He catches the way Carter grabs at him, the hitch in his breathing. The sound of Kendra’s heartbeat. The absolute safety that comes in this being out of his hands.

“Carter,” Kendra says, and there’s no room for question. “My prince. My love.”

Ray whimpers at the endearments. He can feel them. He can feel how Carter takes them, how each word changes the pace of his thrusts.

“Kendra,” he says, a warning. God, it’s hot. The push and pull of them, the war of it. The battle. It’s unending and everlasting. And fuck, they’re letting him be a part of it, they’re fucking him into it, they’re giving it to him over and over and-

“Kendra,” he murmurs. “Too much.”

And it is. He feels it all, every upward tick, and it’s going to make him lose it. He’s still leaking, despite having just come.

She brushes her fingers against the back of Ray’s neck. Telling him she’ll take care of him. That she always has. That he’s hers. “Carter,” she says, name with more weight and meaning than any one word should have. “Come.”

Ray wonders if Carter’s ever been able to resist that voice. If he’s able been able to deny Kendra anything.

Because now is not that time.

Carter comes with no distance. He has to be on Ray, he has to take, he has to make sure Ray knows he’s being fucked, that Carter is using him, that he is being dominated.

He comes like everything Ray could’ve ever wanted. Part romantic hero, part savage brute, all intensity and gasping.

Ray’s eyes roll back. He feels Kendra quivering against him, panting, and wonders if she’s connected, somehow. If she feels it when Carter comes, if they’re that deeply intertwined.

He thinks that would be something magical.

Because that’s what they are. Magic.

He just hadn’t believed in that sort of thing until right now.

 

 

“Ray,” Kendra murmurs, lips brushing his shoulder. “Tell Carter to get up.”

“I can hear you,” Carter vibrates. “I’m settling.”

“You’re still inside him,” Kendra says. “And he’s crushing my body.”

“You didn’t mind a moment ago,” Carter says.

“You hadn’t come a moment ago,” Kendra says. “I was riding your arousal.”

So they do have a connection. Ray sighs. He could nap for thirty years, probably. “Wow.”

“He lives!” Carter says. Praising, happy, teasing. He pulls out, and Ray shudders from the loss. 

Ray moves to slump against the wall. “I-“

Kendra grasps his thigh. “Come on,” she says. “We should clean up before we lay down. The sheets don’t need to get any filthier.”

“Besides,” Carter says, and Ray notices the way he preens with afterglow. The light he’s carrying in his expression. “Four thousand years, no television. We’ve gotten very good at bathing one another, and I’d love to get my hands on your-“

“Carter,” Kendra says. “Don’t make him swoon. He just came.”

“I’m swoon-worthy,” Carter says, hand precariously on his chest. “That’s not my fault.”

There’s that bemused chuckle from Kendra, a shared glance between her and Carter. An unspoken conversation that makes Ray’s skin feel impossibly tight.

“We’re doing this again, right?” he blurts out, clutching the comforter. “I mean. You guys will have sex with me again. You want to. Don’t you?”

A beat. Carter gestures to Kendra. She replies with a look.

Carter grins. “We could do it again in the shower, Ray.”

“Oh,” Ray says. “I-“

Kendra’s arms wrap around his shoulders. She kisses his cheek. “We’re keeping you for as long as you want to be around, Ray,” she says. “Trust us.”

“I do,” Ray says. “I do trust you.”

“You’re really earnest for someone who got his brains fucked out,” Carter says. “Maybe I didn’t fuck you hard enough.”

Ray could faint. “Yeah,” he says. “Yeah you should… you should fuck me harder. I think.”

“I’m getting in the shower,” Kendra says, hopping off the bed. “You guys figure yourselves out.”

Carter gives Ray one of those grins, one of those grins you give to someone you care about, one of those grins you give to someone that means something to you. “Coming, darling.”

He offers Ray a hand.

Ray doesn’t even realize how much he needs to take it until he’s leaning on Carter, nosing at his neck. 

“I’ve got you,” Carter tells him. “We’ve got you. This is going to be so good for you. You know that, right?”

Ray thinks this is a lot of things. It’s overwhelming. It’s the most aggressively sexual situation that he’s ever been in. And he needs to be here. He needs it more than anything. He needs them to love him.

But is that good for him?

“Ray,” Carter says. “We’re not going to let you get hurt.”

Kendra’s already turned on the shower, is the thing. The sound of her singing carries through the room. 

Ray takes a breath.

And smiles. Because honestly, he can’t be afraid to fall. Even after everything. “Okay.”

Carter replies by grabbing his ass. “God. You’re so cute. You know that?”

Maybe. Maybe he does.


End file.
